1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust collecting container for a vacuum cleaner which is reusable after washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner draws in dust-laden air with a suction force generated at a suction port by a vacuum generating means, and separates dust and dirt from the air and collect in a dust collecting means.
As for the dust collecting means, a dust bag is generally used. The dust bag is separated from the cleaner body and disposed when it is full of dust, and due to such consumable nature of the dust bag, the cost of using vacuum cleaner increases.
Recently, a reusable dust collecting container has been suggested in the disposable dust bag's place. When it is full of dust, the reusable dust collecting container is separated from the cleaner body for washing and then re-mounted in the cleaner body.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a dust collecting container and a vacuum cleaner using the same, which was disclosed by the same application in the patent application No. 10-2002-0028321 filed May 22, 2002 in the Republic of Korea.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the dust collecting container 100 includes a dust collecting casing 110 having a similar appearance as that of a suction chamber 11 of the cleaner body 10, a door 120 and a filter 130.
The dust collecting casing 110 includes a front side 111 having a first opening 111a, upper and lower sides 112, 113 extended each from upper and lower portions of the front side 111, lateral sides 114, 115 extended from both sides of the front side 111, and a rear side 116 extended from upper and lower sides 112, 113 and lateral sides 114, 115 and having a second opening 116a formed therein. In the lateral sides 114, 115 formed guide grooves 114a, 114b, 115a, 115b to receive fixing guides 11a, 11b, 12a, 12b of the suction chamber 11. Also on the upper side 112 are formed a pair of grip recesses 112a, 112b for the user to easily take the dust collecting casing 110 out from the suction chamber 11.
The door 120 is movably connected on the first opening 111a to pivot open and close the first opening 111a. At the center of the door 120 is formed a connecting hole 120a which is connected with an air suction hole 10b of the suction chamber 10a. 
The filter 130 is made of non-woven fabric 131, and is detachably disposed on the second opening 116a of the rear side 116. There is also provided a fixing means 140, which includes a filter mounting portion 141 extended inwards the second opening 116a, a fixing rib 142 and a fixing frame 143 fit in the fixing rib 142. As the filter 130 is mounted in the filter mounting portion 141, and the fixing frame 143 is fit in the fixing rib 142, the fixing frame 143 supports front boundary of the filter 130, and thus, the filter 130 is secured in place. The filter 130 defines a discharge path of the air drawn in through the suction hole 10a, and also filters out various foreign substances from the discharged air.
The dust collecting container 100 is mounted in the suction chamber 10a, with the fixing guides 12a, 12b, 13a, 13b of the suction chamber 11 being inserted in the guide grooves 114a, 114b, 115a, 115b. Accordingly, the dust collecting container 100 remains in a stable mounting position with the connecting hole 120a being aligned with the air suction hole 10b of the suction chamber 11. As the vacuum motor (not shown) of the cleaner is driven, the dust-laden air is drawn into the dust collecting container 100 through the air suction hole 10b and the connecting hole 120a. Dust and dirt are separated from the air as it passes through the filter 130, and collected in the dust collecting casing 110. The clean air s discharged outside through the filter 130. Meanwhile, if the dust collecting container 100 is filled with dust and dirt, the user separates the dust collecting container 100 from the suction chamber 10a, and shakes the dust off from the dust collecting casing 110. Then the user separates the filter 130 from the dust collecting casing 110, washes it, and re-mounts in the vacuum cleaner.
However, in the above-described dust collecting container 100, as the various foreign substances, large or small, are attached to the filter 130 made of non-woven fabric 131, the filter 130 is frequently blocked, and the user has to clean the filter 130 and the dust collecting container 100 very often.